


Looking Good

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Muscle Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

You didn’t get to see him as often as the team did, so you hadn’t noticed for a long time that Spencer was gaining a bit of muscle.

Nearly two years earlier, when he’d only been with the BAU for about two years, you’d met on a case. You had been an ancillary witness that Spencer had been assigned to interrogate. After the case was over, he’d asked you out - rather nervously as you remembered, and ever since then you’d been smitten with the lanky boy genius that worked as an FBI profiler.

Even when you started dating, you found Spencer to be exceptionally attractive. His straightened slick-backed hair, wire-rimmed glasses and grandpa sweater vests were your thing - really, they were. He didn’t believe you either, which is why he was pretty shy around you at the beginning. He thought he wasn’t attractive or built enough to be with you, but you loved him no matter what he looked like.

It was only one morning, when he needed to get up before you (which happened pretty regularly), that you noticed the muscles in his back and arms as he put on his shirt for the morning. You’d been too stunned at the time to say anything. The lanky, wiry young man you’d met through work years ago was now a nicely built gentlemen, ready to get the bad guy and even take them down himself if he needed to.

How had you not noticed? You were living together, sleeping together - any time he wasn’t at work, you were together. How had you not noticed the muscles forming as you scratched your nails down his back? The only thing you could think of was that he was out for a case for a large chunk of your relationship, sometimes not seeing each other for a week or two at a time.

But he was taking a paid week off starting tonight. He had nearly a month and he wanted to spend some time at home with you. As you drove home from work that night, you imagined what it would be like to finally have him all to yourself for a week.

“Hey, baby,” you greeted as you walked through the door. He’d been cooking dinner when some grease got on his shirt, so he had just taken his shirt off to go get changed. His muscles were perfect, not bulging, just sinewy enough. You swallowed hard.

“I got home early, so I decided to cook tonight,” he said, coming over and wrapping his free arm around your neck. “One week - just us.”

You pumped your fists in the air and kissed him, excited for the time alone. When you wrapped your arms around his waist, you felt the muscles, really felt them, for the first time. The things you wanted to do right now.

“I’m gonna go get into my pajamas and then we can have dinner,” you said, walking inside to put on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a white tank top. “Can I ask you something?” you said, sitting down at the table as he handed you a plate.

He’d made steak stir fry and rice; it smelled divine. “Of course,” he said, “something wrong?”

“No not at all,” you replied, putting a bite of steak and peppers into your mouth. “This is delicious.” You were practically rolling your eyes - it was a foodgasm. “What I wanted to ask was, have you purposely tried gaining weight?”

He immediately looked down at his stomach, taking your question the wrong way. “No, that’s not what I meant,” you laughed, squeezing his upper arm with your right hand. “I mean the muscles,” you said, pronouncing the ‘c’ as you did on occasion.

“I’ve had these for a while,” he said, fake flexing for you benefit. “And I haven’t tried a ton. I go to the gym occasionally, and I guess the rest just comes from the job. I’m more active in the field than I used to be.”

“I guess I just haven’t noticed because we’re apart so often,” you responded, using your other hand to squeeze the other arm. “You’re looking good.”

He laughed, wrapping his sexy muscles around your shoulders. “You saying I wasn’t looking good when we met?” he asked jokingly.

“No. You looked good then and you look good now. Just different. You look a little healthier now, like life is treating you better,” you said matter-of-factly.

“Well,” he started, giving you a kiss on the tip of your nose, “When we met it was shortly after I’d gotten off the dilauded and I didn’t have you. Now I’m sober and in love with the most amazingly understanding woman in the world, so life is definitely treating me better.”

You leaned in to kiss him before sitting back down at the table to finish the amazing meal he’d made. “Well, how about we finish up dinner and then dessert can be in the bedroom?” you asked. “I wanna make use of those muscles this week before you have to go back to work.”


End file.
